


Todo acerca del fin

by PumpkinBird



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no había nada más, y su única esperanza era morir.<br/>Nada le mantenía vivo, de todas formas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo acerca del fin

.

La metralla estaba tan metida a su piel hasta llegar a enterrarse en su carne, tan lastimada, sangrando a borbotones por un orificio en su hombro derecho causado por una bala quizá no tan perdida como le gustaría pensar. Su corazón late con fuerza, sus piernas no pueden más, sus últimos trozos de esperanza han estallado en una lluvia de balas dos calles atrás.

Cojea con un pie pero sigue corriendo, el mundo está muriendo y ahora no es momento de sentir lastima por uno mismo. Se oyen ruidos por cualquier dirección, fuego incendiando los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue la existencia humana.

Brendon corre, su corazón queriendo desprenderse de entre sus pulmones, luchando por quebrar las costillas y rasgar su pecho, huir. Eso es lo que tiene que hacer, huir.

Se siente vulnerable, hace 2 noches que se desvela solo porque ya no puede dormir, no ahora y probablemente no nunca. Quizá hasta el día en que su cuerpo esté enterrado bajo toneladas de tierra y escarabajos, con gusanos entrando a sus ojos para comerlos por dentro. Pero ni siquiera así está seguro, ni siquiera puede soñar con que así podrá descansar. No.

Aquí es donde el sol cae antes del horizonte y la noche se abre paso entre cuerpos putrefactos pero que no están muertos.

Sus piernas tiemblan en cuanto llega a una vieja casa, _su_ vieja casa. Sus ojos están tan secos, sus labios tan ajados, el completo de su piel tan llena de restos de metralla y trozos de rocas molidas por las explosiones.

No hay de esas cosas siguiéndolo en su camino, no hay humanos ni vida, ni un sólo respiro en lo que deben ser cientos de kilómetros. Lleva tres semanas en la que su vida se limita a ser una existencia, y su existencia se limita a correr e intentar por algo que dejo de existir hace tanto. Y mientras pasa la baranda y gira el pomo de su puerta, siente que algo clavado a la derecha de su alma se quiebra y resquebraja, porque ahí no hay nada.

Pero ahí está todo.

Y tiene la necesidad de gritar sus pulmones fuera, siente un nudo corredizo queriendo degollarle la cabeza, los dedos tan huesudos señalan con terror los cadáveres de quienes alguna vez fueron sus amigos: ahí frente a él está Spencer, y sus ojos que alguna vez fueron azules ahora no son más que dos agujeros bizarros, sin nada allí dentro; los de Dallon lucen tan vacíos, sin vida como un par de cristales que no esconden más que terror; los de Jon han sido sacados de las cuencas y ahora cuelgan de forma burlona, mirando a Brendon, como un saludo desde la muerte.

Están muertos, completamente muertos, y esa es la mejor parte.

Quiere gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales no le responden, quiere salir de allí pero no hay ningún lugar a donde ir. Y por más que su cuerpo lo necesite, no puede quebrarse porque ya está completamente roto y no hay nada más que romper.

Sus oídos captan un sonido viniendo de arriba, sus pupilas demuestran que aún no se recupera de las desgracias, pero no puede permitirse quedarse ahí y sentirse mal por sigo mismo, porque ese sonido crece y martillea a sus tímpanos como campanas, como bombardeos, como una marcha de guerra. Y las guerras siempre anuncian muerte.

Sus pies le obligan a moverse, a huir de ahí porque se están acercando, puede oírlos, puede escuchar sus fémures quebrados chasquear al golpear con todo, puede escuchar la carne descompuesta desprenderse y escurrir de sus cuerpos, sus intestinos siendo arrastrados como simples cuerdas, sangrando cuajos, llorando los jugos gástricos desde sus tórax perforados por sus propios dedos.

Y Brendon corre y sigue corriendo sin detenerse a mirar atrás, sin intentar ver por última vez el cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue su existencia, su vida, sus amigos, su familia. Sus hermanos. Y corre hasta que las costillas rotas le han rasgado tanto la piel que le han lacerado el flanco izquierdo por ellas mismas. Su brazo ha dejado de sangrar algunos kilómetros atrás, y la carne de sus pies está sangrando, dejando un aroma dulzón a vida, terror y hambre. Hambre de algo de esperanza que ya no tiene.

Y está cansado.

La noche cae como el velo de una dama en el día de su boda, en la tarde en la que enviudó, en la noche en la que enterró el cadáver de quién alguna vez fue su corazón. Es una gasolinera oscurecida y abandonada, pero él sabe que la noche engaña y el miedo envenena. Y él ya está cansado, ya está tan infectado, tan perdido en piezas rotas de un puzzle irreconocible que jamás podrá ser re armado.

Es por eso que avanza primero con cuidado y luego con descuido, arrastrando las suelas gastadas y llorando las últimas gotas de sueños que le quedan. Puede escucharlos, sus huesos, su sangre, sus vísceras arrastrando. Puede ver dentro de su cabeza los ojos vacíos de Dallon, la inexistencia de ojos de Spencer, la mirada burlona de Jon. Y estando ahí, de frente a todos esos vivos en muerte, Brendon se hecha a reír.

Quizá es por que le ha perdido el miedo a la muerte, quizá es por que le tiene un poco más de terror a la vida.

Es el final, el final de su dolor y su soledad.

Y estando ahí, riendo a carcajadas de todas esas cosas, su alma se quiebra hasta el último punto donde ya no hay regreso. Y los espera. Sus gruñidos, el goteo de su sangre, sus gritos, el martilleo de su corazón a su pecho, su vida y su muerte conociéndose al fin y por última vez.

Y estando ahí, en el centro del circulo que apesta a podrido y flores marchitas, Brendon escucha su nombre. Alza los ojos. Y en la punta de un edificio reconoce un par de ojos castaños tan asustados, sin nada... Pero tan llenos de todo.

Y sonríe, lo salado de sus lágrimas colándose por entre sus labios mientras murmura una palabra sin sentido y sin vocales, pero que significan tanto; Como Ryan, como la vida, como su muerte. Como no la tiene la vida en muerte.

Sonríe, se limpia las lágrimas y su corazón late con fuerzas, no está seguro de si es a causa de su viejo amor o si es porque las cosas ahora están sobre él.

Sangre, gritos, rasguños, ojos fuera...Pero un corazón muriendo lleno de gozo y de una enferma, podrida, y enamorada dicha.

Ryan está vivo.


End file.
